In steam sterilizers used in hospitals, universities, and other facilities in which it is necessary to sterilize equipment, steam can be used to perform the sterilization. One type of steam-based sterilizer has a sterilization chamber into which the components are put, and an outer jacket around the chamber for warming and insulating the sterilization chamber. Steam is introduced into the jacket to insulate and heat the chamber, and separately into the chamber to sterilize the components. The steam from the jacket and chamber is collected in steam traps that provide steam condensate toward a drain.
Building codes typically specify that water provided from equipment to a drain not be hotter than a certain temperature, such as 140.degree. F., to minimize damage to the pipes and leaching of heavy metals. Consequently, the steam condensate must be cooled before it is provided down the drain. In typical sterilizers currently in use, the steam condensate provided from the steam traps is mixed with cooling water from a cool water line, typically a municipal water line. The combined cooling water and steam condensate is provided to a funnel that has an air gap to prevent drain water from mixing into lines in the sterilizer. The combined water is then provided down the drain.
The cool water line is typically connected to provide cooling water continuously at a rate of 0.5 to 5 gallons per minute, depending on the particular sterilizer system. Furthermore, there is typically a separate municipal water line serving the jacket and the chamber steam condensate lines. Such a cooling system thus causes a very large amount of cool water to be provided down the drain, even if much of that cool water is excessive for meeting building code requirements.